


Succor

by ashangel101010



Category: Legion of Super Heroes (TV), Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types, Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: “I'm just a station on your way,I know I'm not your lover.”Winter Ladyby Leonard Cohen





	Succor

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in the DC universe or anything in any universe; I just like writing stories in that universe.

Succor

*

Clark Kent hears the familiar pop of a Time Bubble bursting in his room. He sits up and sees the lonesome figure of Brainy. Brainy’s dressed in an emerald jumpsuit with metallic purple taking up his chest and neck, but he’s missing his gloves and yellow boots.

“Brainy?” _Why isn’t he wearing his gloves? Do they hurt? Hmm, I don’t see any broken bones or cuts. The same goes for his feet. Dear lord, what if he’s under a spell from Mordru? Or did Esper Lass find a way to control his mind!? _

“I’m very tired, Superman.” The familiar sternness in Brainy’s tone that he uses when debriefing the Legion is undercut by weariness as though he hasn’t slept in a week. 

“Brainy, did something happen in the future?”

“I attended a funeral.” Brainy looks past him, reliving the moment for the fifth time. He shakes his head, causing his golden hair to swish across his back. 

“Who died?”

“A Legionnaire.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sure whoever they were….” Clark stops because Brainy shakes his head at the unnecessary apology like he always does.

“They died naturally.”

_“Hey, Triplicate Girl, do you know anything about Brainy’s species?” _

_“He’ll flatly tell you he’s not an Orion.” Her orange third teases as the white third helps her decorate the tree. _

_“He’s a Coluan from Colu. They’re supposedly the smartest people in the galaxy, which is why they refuse to interact with most of the dumb universe.” The purple third answers. _

_“Don’t forget that legend states they can live forever young!” Her orange third pipes up. The white third shakes her head. The duo finish their decorative duty and rejoin the purple third to become whole. _

_“Oh, does that mean he can live forever?” _

_“It’s not like any of us will live to find that out.” _

“You can cry if you want. I won’t tell Lightning Lad, er, Live Wire.” He hoped that his intentional flub would bring a smile to Brainy’s spring green lips, but the lips hold their line.

“I don’t want to cry. I just want to sleep.” He look back at him with his lilac eyes.

“Oh………..my bed is built for two.” He winces at the awkward delivery, but Brainy’s lip curl upwards.

“A gift from Lex.” He curls his long fingers over a wooden beam of the poster bed.

“Yeah, he knew I could barely afford this apartment on a junior reporter’s salary, so he gifted me the bed.” _Well, he was going to throw it out since he got a new one for his penthouse. _

“The quilt is from your mother.” His slender digits slide down the beam and play with a patchwork square of red and blue.

“She made it.”

“It’s lovely.” Brainy says without remarking on the uneven stitching.

“Aren’t you going to get in? You’ll get cold if you don’t.”

“My nightwear can keep my body warm, but my hands and feet would get cold eventually.”

Clark folds back the quilt and sheet beneath it. Brainy slips in, letting Clark tuck him in. He then turns on his side, facing away from Clark.

“……..Goodnight, Brainy.”

“Goodnight, Clark.”

*

Clark wakes up a few hours later and sees Brainy’s face nestled into his chest. His arms are wrapped around Brainy’s slight form like he’ll defend him from his sad future, but Brainy’s calm breathing remind him that his friend is at peace. Clark closes his eyes and joins him. 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Comments- Here is the link:
> 
> Here are Brainy’s “PJs.” It’s one of Brainy’s costumes in comics; Brainy has a history of rather bad costume designs and hairstyles too. I can probably only think of four that were good including the ones from the cartoon. This costume isn’t exactly good, but I like it as nightwear once you cut out the gloves: [Link](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/thumb/8/85/Brainiac5.jpg/170px-Brainiac5.jpg)
> 
> It’s been a few years since I had anything devoted to Legion of Super-Heroes, but this came about from the feelings I got from a dream. I won’t bore you with the details, but the feelings came from desire of a loving embrace in the face of overwhelming loneliness. I wanted to transcribe the feelings, but I couldn’t think of which characters to use until I re-watched some old clips of the Legion of Super-Heroes cartoon. 
> 
> I prefer Brainy as completely organic because I’ve always held a fondness for geniuses having to invent gadgets for crime-fighting. However, I love Brainy’s purple eyes from the cartoon, so I’m going to say that purple eyes run in the Dox family for the most part. 
> 
> I know that Brainy, Saturn Girl, and Mon-El are in the Supergirl CW show, but I don’t watch the show. I have read up on their version of the aforementioned characters. I still don’t get why Brainy’s blue with white hair; it’s probably a reference to Brainiac in Superman: The Animated Series but wouldn’t it make more sense to make him green? Most likely, the millennial viewers remember the Legion cartoon from the mid-2000s more than the Superman one from the 90s.
> 
> Well, at least, the Legion is getting an ongoing series sometime this year.


End file.
